Nihiltidax
Nihiltidax, also referred to as Titanix or The Host, is an Infinus of Shadow, researcher, Combat Master, and former leader of the Coalition of Independent Infinus. Initially a Combat Master and member of the Combat Masters' League, Titanix' research led him to believe that the power of the Mirror of Infinity and the Key to Infinity could be harnessed to reshape the world in order to achieve a perfect balance between the elements. He believed that, if the elements were not brought into perfect balance, the world could be destabilised, with the consequence of a disaster of unspeakable proportions. He proposed his plans to the Combat Masters' Council, but was met with skepticism from Hendrax and Filius, who decided the ideas were unwise and ruled that Titanix had no sufficient proof for his "disaster of unspeakable proportions". Unable to find sufficient support amongst his fellow Combat Masters, Titanix once more tried to ask support from Hendrax and Terrax. The two were interrupted by Filius, though, who once again told Titanix that his ideas were utter lunacy, and that he would face a fearsome punishment were he to carry out his plans. Believing that inaction would only lead to the inevitable disaster that could distort even the very visions of reality itself, the Infinus went on a search for the Key and Mirror with Velnax and his apprentice, Sol. Initially operating in secrecy, the trio found the location of the Key to Infinity, but found it heavily guarded. Once the Combat Masters' League found out about the trio's betrayal, the Council ruled that Titanix, Velnax and Sol should be banished from Hava Infina. The three were banished from Hava Infina and sought refuge in the Kronia Mountains. Afterwards, the three founded the Coalition of Independent Infinus, bent on achieving the goals of Titanix' philosophy. During the Second Great Infinus War, Sol betrayed Titanix after he was convinced by Hendrax that Titanix' philosophy could not bring any good, and Titanix recruited the scientist Adixia into his ranks as one of his foremost commanders. The War expanded all over Infina Magna while the Coalition were in search of the Mirror. They found the mirror, hidden in the Sacred Citadel, and used it as a base. Titanix' Coalition also managed to defeat the forces guarding the Key, and the Key was, after several heavy battles, taken to the Citadel, too. In the final stages of the War, a strike team of the Combat Masters' League confronted Titanix, Adixia and Velnax. In the resulting battle, Sol, Adixia and Velnax were killed, while Titanix opened the Mirror to Infinity. In the resulting event, Kronos appeared and banished Titanix from the universe, freezing him in a cage of Space-Time in the Realm of Nothingness. With its forces destroyed by Kronos' powers, and its foremost leaders disappeared or dead, the Coalition of Independent Infinus collapsed and Independent Combat Masters' League both collapsed. The Combat Masters' League, in the meantime, agreed with Kronos to disperse and colonise worlds in the universe, in order to train new Combat Masters and prevent another large-scale war from occurring. Infina Magna was shielded and disappeared off the map after the War. After his freezing in Space-Time, Titanix changed his name to Nihiltidax to reflect his nature, and proceeded to manipulate events utilising his own mental powers. Biography Early Life PLEASE NOTE: This section is currently under construction. Nihiltidax was originally created by the first Infinus in existence, Kronos, who named the Infinus of Darkess Titanix, as part of the "second generation" of Infinus alongside Velnax, Sol, Kirin, Nehkon and his sister Adixia, amongst many others. Finding quick interest in the arts of Combat, Titanix became one of the first Combat Masters after the First Great Infinus War, alongside his fellow Infinus of Earth, Terrax and, much later, his sister Adixia. The three then apprenticed three Toa, Filius, Acritus and Hendrax, with Titanix apprenticing Hendrax, Terrax apprenticing Filius and Acidius apprenticing Acritus. Together, the six were ordered to found the Combat Masters' League by Kronos, who wanted the organisation to serve as a peacekeeping organisation in the aftermath of the First Great Infinus War. The leaders of the losing side of the First Great Infinus War believed that, if the Six Holy Elements were utilised by a single Infinus, they could prevent what they called a "dramatic event" in the far future that would have potentially disastrous effects on the entire universe. Titanix, inspired by this, took it upon himself to study the Mirror to Infinity, the Key to Infinity and, indeed, the rest of the Six Holy Elements. It is also during this period, that Titanus first met the young Infinus of fire, Velnax, who would quickly become one of his best friends and aides. Taking the young Velnax under his hood as an apprentice, Titanix would commit more time to the study and attaining of the Six Holy Elements, all the while training Velnax to become another combat master. It has been rumoured that, during this time, Titanus utilised techniques considered forbidden amongst combat masters, including the usage of darkness and dark elements to try and take over the young Velnax' mind and corrupt it. The training allowed Velnax to achieve control over darkness and lightning, aside of his usual powers of fire. Second Great Infinus War and exile Many years later, Titanus took the young Infinus of Light, Sol, as his apprentice. Utilising techniques that allowed Sol to open his heart to darkness while keeping his powers of light, Titanus planned to absorb Sol into his essence, effectively allowing him control over the element of light. Sol accepted his training and was open for being trained by the popular combat master of the first generation. Sol let the training intensify despite the sometimes grave injuries he would end up with, something he only described as "soothing". He even helped Titanus progress the initial stages of the plan. At a Council meeting of the Order of the Infinus, Titanus presented his plan to the rest of the Council of the Order of the Infinus. The idea formulated that the Infinus needed to search for the Key to Infinity and the Mirror to Infinity to drastically reshape the universe so that every element would exist in perfect balance of each other, including light and shadow. The idea was initially met with enthusiasm from some council members, most notably Electrax, who noted it could be beneficial for Infinus society and also for the universe at large. Velnax was also supportive of the plan in the council. Temporus warned, however, that such acts, while good-intentioned, could be "catastrophic in outcome". In the fierce debate that followed, Titanus and Spacius almost fought eachother, but were held back by other council members. Electrax, Spacius and Temporus eventually vetoed the idea, citing the potential catastrophe that would come true if the plan was to be approved of. Knowing the likelihood of Order support if he were to go on the venture alone, Titanus met up with Temporus and Electrax one last time, hoping to convince the two to support his idea. The attempt was, however, in vain, when Spacius intervened and again warned the two of the risks of unlocking mass chaos and war. At this, an angered Titanus accused Spacius of "attempting to destroy the peace between the worlds", something the Infinus of Space did not take lightly. After the resulting battle, during which Titanus harnessed his rage to amplify his dark powers, the three took Titanus to an Order of the Infinus court, which proceeded to banish the Infinus from ever entering Hava Infina again. It was after this decision that Titanus and his two foremost associates, Velnax and Sol, went into hiding in the mountains outside of Hava Infina. There, they formulated a plan to find the Mirror of Infinity, which was supposedly hidden in the middle of the desert of the Southeastern Continent of Infina Magna. They also formulated plans to find the Key to Infinity. With these two, they hoped to unlock the Six Holy Elements, unleash Infinity and reforge the universe to their will. In utmost secrecy, the Coalition of Independent Infinus was founded as the overarching organisation to carry out the plan as a whole, and also to serve as an alternative to the existing Combat Masters' League. Afterwards, they laid down the plans for the first few expeditions to discover the Key to Infinity and the Sacred Citadel. The initial groups were expeditionary groups primarily consisting of Toa, Matoran, Infinus and any element-controlling being they could come across. After the Order found out, however, these "expeditionary groups" were reformed into armies consisting of battalions with creatures and monsters to support the standard Toa, Matoran and Infinus soldiers. The League quickly declared war on the Coalition, calling it "a farcical organisation that represents evil and malice", thus starting the Second Great Infinus War. The first offensive, the Hava Infina offensive to the capital of the planet of Infina Magna, Hava Infina, was led by Titanus and his 20.000-being strong army. He and his armies demanded that the Order surrender themselves, and let the Coalition finally complete Titanus' plan. The Order leaders, however, refused, and a week-long battle followed. During this week, Titanus discovered that the Key to Infinity was hidden at Hava Infina, and ordered several attacks towards the hiding place of the Key. None of them successful, Titanus ordered the retreat of his forces back to the Southeastern Continent, where they remained silent for several months, seeking for the Sacred Citadel. During this time, Sol learned about the First Great Infinus War and the destruction it caused, and also learned that the plans of Titanus would lead directly to the restart of the First Great Infinus War. Sol openly protested towards his master, who eventually accused him of treason. Sol, already shocked by his earlier discovery, completely broke off from Titanus. After losing Sol, the emotionally broken Titanus started to seek ways of "reviving" his soldiers by imbuing them with Shadow, essentially making them beings of Shadow. Doing this, he crafted the first natural Undead, a creature that consisted only of the heart. Unknowingly to him, Titanus also created the first Unbeing, a creature which was only a soul. Recreating many of the dead around him into Undead, Titanus crafted a huge army of 50.000 Undead, and with that marched on Hava Infina. Although the Order nominally won the battle, the important scientist Acidius surrendered mid-battle to Titanus, signifying one of the greatest acts of betrayal of the Second Great Infinus War. Titanus ordered Acidius to create a machine with which he could produce Undead en-masse, without having to use actual dead bodies. After several tries, Acidius succeeded, and placed one in the fortress that Titanus had used up until that moment. The expeditionary groups and armies that Titanus used, as well as the spies he used, became extensive, and his network huge. Their territory gradually expanded further southwards, until reaching the Southeastern Continent. After further expanding southwards, Titanus and his associates found the Sacred Citadel in the middle of the Southeastern Continent. Climbing the Sacred Citadel, Titanus sought out to find the Mirror to Infinity. He found the Mirror, but he could not open it without the Key. As a result, Titanus settled in the Sacred Citadel, and the machine that was used to produce the Undead was also stationed inside the Citadel. After several successful campaigns on Hava Infina, Titanus managed to get the Key to Infinity stationed on a battleship of his to return to the Southeastern Continent. This battleship was, however, assaulted by the 3rd Army, commanded by Acritus, another Combat Master. Enraged, Titanus ordered for a second offensive, but Acritus and his army quickly managed to break through the offensive, eventually leading to the Southeastern Offensive. Realising it was his endgame, Titanus ordered for Acidius to start producing more Undead, in bigger quantities and greater sizes than ever seen before. Titanus' armies grew exponentially, but the machine's stability was questionable at best, leading to armies that were at times unreliable or uncontrollable. Despite these setbacks, Titanus' growing armies managed to push back Acritus considerably, before the latter broke through again with the help of Temporus and Electrax. Eventually, Acritus even came to a distance where he could bombard the Citadel itself. The Citadel, already heavily fortified, was given an extra layer of fortification by Undead workers and soldiers, amidst the growing risk of Acritus' forces entering the Citadel. After several weeks of hardened fighting at the Citadel's surroundings, Acritus' forces broke through to the basement levels of the fortress. Slowly breaching level upon level, the armies were eventually stopped dead in their tracks as Titanus' Undead prevented the armies from going any further. As a result, Acritus sent an expeditionary group, consisting of Sol, Hendrax and Filius, to the summit of the tower. The three fought their way through the final floors of the tremendous Citadel, eventually reaching the Mirror Chamber, where Titanus awaited them alongside his machine, Velnax, and Acidius. After a brief exchange of taunts, a battle between the two parties ensured. Seeing his former apprentice and friend Velnax being blasted into a wall, and his "brother" Acidius getting smashed by a fragment of the ceiling that had come down, Titanus took on Sol. The bitter Combat Master accused his student of "betrayal", and taunted him of never being able to become a true Combat Master. Sol, enraged, hurled a blast of light at Titanus, significantly wounding him. He rose, however, grabbing his former apprentice by the throat and then stabbing him using the Dark Sceptre. As he was about to corrupt Sol to Darkness, the Infinus of Light, barely clinging on to life, managed to hurl another blast of light at the Infinus of Shadow, just strong enough to distract him. Titanus, enraged, and still holding Sol, then hurled the Infinus of Light out of the room, off the edge. With Sol dead, Titanus made way for his revenge on Filius and Hendrax, but the two used the Key to Infinity to open the Mirror and summon Kronos. The first Infinus punished Titanus, at first verbally, and then elementally, stripping the dark being of most of his powers and trapping him in a Space-Time cage in the Realm of Nothingness. Exile and incarnates Lacking any body or physical manifestation of himself, Titanus started seeking for ways to continue his plan without the need for a physical body. In the Kingdom of Dracia, ruled by Hendrax - another combat master - TItanus set out to find a worthy candidate for becoming his incarnate. At Hendrax's study, he found the young Toa of Sonics, Zirix. Zirix, like Titanus, was interested in the inner workings of the world, the balance of light and darkness, and if he could "hear" light and "hear" darkness. Titanus, seeing a potential candidate, started first to appear to Zirix in dreams and visions, offering the young student help with some of his research. Titanus also showed the young student how to faster overcome great obstacles in the courses Hendrax had set out for him, allowing him to become a combat master at a faster rate. When Hendrax discovered this, however, he angrily accused Zirix of cheating and opening himself to great danger. Hendrax's harsh treatments of Zirix allowed him to open himself up to Titanus, who offered Zirix a deal that would allow him unlimited knowledge, as well as freedom from Hendrax. The apprentice accepted the deal, not knowing he was being turned into a part of Titanus' personality in the process. Now, having fused his heart with Zirix' firmly, Titanus went to search for a way to reclaim his lost body from his soul. Becoming an Unbeing himself, he renamed himself Nihiltidax, an archaic Matoran word for "the annihilator", in the process. ''Dark Future'' After his actions at Dracia, Nihiltidax proceeded to search for control over the powers of Time and Space. He destabilised the Space-Time continuum in an alternate dimension using Zirix. As Zirix, Seeker of Shadows, Nihiltidax forged a black hole in the vicinity of the Nui Tower of Time, leading to the destabilization of the Space-Time continuum. The condition of the Nui Tower gradually worsened, and so did the Temporal Beast's mental health, as a result of the black hole's appearance. Eventually, though, a team of Toa, led by Fairon and Kratus, attempted to climb to the top of the Tower to attempt to install the Time Crystal into the Tower. Lacking a body to stop the Toa team, Nihiltidax planted nightmarish visions of their past into the minds of the Toa, leading to a destabilisation of the team. Kratus, the Toa of Fire, was most prone to these violent and nightmarish visions and ideas, and Nihiltidax made him believe that Fairon was out to destabilise the fabric of the very universe itself. After multiple attempts to resist, Kratus snapped and attacked Fairon, resulting in the team having to retreat from the Nui Tower. Kratus' way was eventually blocked by Shadon, who shot a boulder to block the way, but the team was forced to escape as the Tower gradually collapsed under the sheer pressure of the earthquakes and the black hole. Abilities and Traits There is not much information regarding the abilities of Nihiltidax since the Second Great Infinus War ended, although it is known that he has the control over Space, Time, Darkness, and Nothingness, which are four of the Six Holy Elements. He can also control and change the fabric of the cosmos with the Space-Time continuum, allowing him to slow down and speed up Time, forge worlds, and manipulate a gravity field. Being an Infinus, Titanus has the ability to craft worlds, objects, and beings. Like most other Infinus, he has the power to regenerate when he is extremely wounded, and also has the power to place a portion of his heart in another being, effectively creating an incarnate. As a former Combat Master, Nihiltidax was known to possess great skill in combat, great knowledge of techniques, and great power. He utilised his strength as a primary technique. Because he controls the element of Darkness, Nihiltidax has the ability to open portals of Darkness, with which he can travel extremely long distances in a very short itme. The element also enables him to sow emotions of fear, hatred and anger into someone. Because of his being an Infinus of Darkness, he is one of the few beings to have the ability to control the Undead without them rebelling against them. Before the end of the Second Great Infinus War, Titanus as a Combat Master made usage of his double-bladed spear and his powers in combat. Since he no longer has a physical presence, it is unknown what Titanus' tools are presently. It is known that, when appearing to manifest himself physically, he uses an entirely black robe that conceals everything of him, to hide the fact that he has no face nor a body. Mask and Tools Before the Second Great Infinus War ended, Nihiltidax wore the Kanohi Kraahkan, the Great Mask of Shadows, which can give its user Shadow powers, can sow hatred or fear into others, and can sense the moral darkness in beings. As a Combat Master, he also had a spear and combat armour which he usually resided in when in combat, giving him enhanced protection. Titanus' Combat Armour was far larger than he himself actually was, which was an unusual trait for a Combat Master's Armour. It reflected his fighting style and his name, being derived from the word "Titan". Utilising its wings, the Infinus would often find the high ground, and defend himself from there. After he opened the Mirror of Infinity, however, Kronos obliterated his Armour, also destroying his mask and tools. Personality Nihiltidax's personality is patient, controlling, highly manipulative and very calm and deliberate. Much like the many students he taught to become proficient in Darkness, Nihiltidax believes that one can only control Darkness in showing restraint, lest the Darkness control them. He is also very distant, though not uncaring, as Hendrax once described his former master as "a great caretaker, despite some misgivings in his worldviews". On the contrary, in fact, Nihiltidax cares enough for the universe as to seek to prevent what he calls "an unimaginable future; an apocalypse". These visions of this apocalyptic future have made him extremely determined. When a thought crosses his mind, he never closes the doors on the possibility of it happening and, as a result of this, his plan contains contingency plans within contingency plans. Despite his relatively caring outlook on the universe, Nihiltidax will not let any setback take down his plans for the universe. Even once his plan during the Second Infinus War fell through, he still found a way to turn the setback into a victory for himself. Combat Style As a consequence of his deliberate, calm personality, Nihiltidax's personality is deliberate and calm. His Combat Style as an armoured Combat Master involved slow, controlled moves of Darkness, usually from a central position. This Combat Style also featured very little in the way of aggression and agility; being mostly immobile in a central position on the battlefield, Nihiltidax preferred to attack distantly or dodge his attacks and then counterattack. Nihiltidax rarely attacked first; he always awaited the first attack from his opponents before counterattacking, if attacking at all. Sometimes, Nihiltidax would merely channel the energy of his opponents' attack back into his opponent, thus sending his opponent flying with little effort. Despite this calm and collected style, Nihiltidax was known to favour more than one standard Combat style, believing that having a singular style would make him too predictable and easy to catch. Due to this, Nihiltidax also mastered a style of Combat involving twin swords and agility; shapeshifting into a smaller form, Nihiltidax utilised his agility and his powers of Darkness to confuse or deliberately blind his opponent. He would then utilise speed as a primary means of Combat, utilising controlled, high-speed strikes one after the other to wear his opponent down. Through this high-speed fighting style, Nihiltidax left his opponent nearly no opportunity of counterattack. Forms Being an Infinus, it is known that Titanus has the ability to shapeshift. Below is a list of known forms that Titanus has taken on. Trivia *Nihiltidax's name is based on the Latin word Nihil meaning "nothing", while his original name, Titanus, was based on the Ancient Greek word titan, which was a race of giants that preceeded the Greek Gods. It also means "One of great stature, of godliness" in English, and this mirrors his fall from grace; when he was still a respected member of Infinian society, he held a much-admired position of Combat Master. After his betrayal, he deliberately renamed himself Nihiltidax, to mirror his having become what many considered nothing. *Nihiltidax, at least his newer form and newer personality, was in-part based off Xehanort from the Kingdom Hearts saga, but also off Xemnas from the Kingdom Hearts saga. Likewise, his incarnate Zirix, Seeker of Shadows, was inspired by Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from the Kingdom Hearts saga. *Nihiltidax's troubled personality and his personal struggles were inspired by the concepts of duality and a desire of true justice. His status as a tragic hero/tragic villain is inspired in-part by the Satan from John Milton's Paradise Lost, who views himself as doing the right thing. *Titanus' Combat Armour form was inspired by Makuta Teridax as seen in BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui and BIONICLE: Mask of Light. In fact, the Combat Armour is, essentially 's take on designing a movie-based Makuta Teridax. *Nihiltidax' Nightmare Form was inspired by Serrakaan and Ultrazzuk, while his cloaked form was, in a way, inspired by Xemnas, but also by Serrakaan and Nightwatcher. *Besides Fairon, Titanus is 's only MOC with more than one form. In fact, Titanus, if counting Zirix as well, has as many as 4'' currently intact forms. *Nihiltidax is, currently, 's secondary self-MOC, and one of his favourite MOCs and characters to write about. Part of his personality - mostly the tragic hero one - was inspired not only by Satan from John Milton's ''Paradise Lost, but also by the personality of himself. Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Arcturus Magna Saga Category:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:Darkness Category:Combat Masters